theeventfandomcom-20200213-history
I Haven't Told You Everything
| season_num= 1 | ep_num= 01 | air_date= September 20, 2010 | writer= Nick Wauters | director= Jeffrey Reiner | transcript= " " Transcript | previous = | next = }} " " is the pilot and first produced hour of the series. Summary Synopsis August 2009 Mount Inostranka, Alaska Simon Lee tells an enigmatic and handcuffed Sophia that William has finally been recaptured and has offered information regarding "the Event" in exchange for his freedom. Sophia tells Simon that he must silence William. Simon questions Sophia's advice, countering that if people knew about the Event, perhaps they could better prepare. He adds that President Martinez is a good man who might help, but Sophia will not budge. The White House President Elias "Eli" Martinez scolds his Director of National Intelligence Blake Sterling for hiding information regarding the Mount Inostranka facility and its ninety-seven detainees. Blake says that the CIA has been overseeing the facility for years and that there is nothing to worry about. Unconvinced, Eli insists on a visit to see for himself. Mount Inostranka Eli enters the facility with Blake, Simon and General Whitman, demanding to see the detainees' living quarters and research labs. But first, he meets their leader Sophia. Thursday, September 9, 2010 Atlanta, Georgia Leila Buchanan packs for an upcoming cruise with her boyfriend Sean Walker. Leila's mother Valerie helps with the preparation, while Leila's little foster sister Samantha bounces around, annoying them. Meanwhile, in the study, Sean rambles nervously to Leila's father Michael. Michael interrupts Sean and cuts right to the chase: he would be happy to give Sean his blessing. Sunday, September 12, 2010 Saint Lucia Sean and Leila frolic on the beach. They hike to the top of a hill where Sean's rambling can only mean that he is about to propose. Suddenly, Gregory Kervin screams for help. His girlfriend Vicky Roberts has hit her head and fallen into the ocean, and since his arm is in a cast, he is unable to save her. Sean heroically jumps in and saves her life. Safely beachside, Sean, Leila, and their new friends chat over drinks. Leila is a bit ill at ease around the free-wheeling, hard-drinking couple. Atlanta, Georgia Michael and Val debate whether they should check in on Leila during her vacation and playfully bicker over who is more overprotective of her. Michael gives in to his paternal instinct and phones Leila while Sam runs outside to bring her bicycle in from the rain. In the yard, someone grabs her and stifles her scream. After a brief chat with Leila, two armed intruders ambush Michael and Val, guns blasting. Saint Lucia Later that night onboard the Helios, Sean and an inebriated Leila stumble to their room while gossiping about their slightly imposing new friends. Feeling queasy, Leila steps onto the balcony where Sean suggests that the following night they should have a private, romantic dinner in Antigua. Leila agrees, unaware of Sean's proposal plans. Monday, September 13, 2010 Antigua Sean and Vicky snorkel in the pristine waters. On the boat ride to shore, Sean explains that Leila could not come along because she was ill, either with food poisoning or a bad hangover. Vicky giggles and leans in seductively to take a picture with Sean. Sean returns to his room on the ship, but his card will not unlock the door. He calls for Leila, but nobody answers. When he complains to the front desk, the hotel employee says they have no record of Sean in the system. And according to the computer, another couple occupies his room. At Sean's insistence, a security guard accompanies him back to his room where J.B. Olsen answers the door with his wife Marla inside. Sean barges in, but there is no sign of Leila, and Sean's belongings are gone. Sean calls Leila, but her phone has been disconnected. When he dials the Buchanans, the answering machine picks up. In a state of full-blown panic, Sean sprints away from the security guard. Monday, September 20, 2010 Presidential Retreat Coral Gables, Florida 1:00 P.M., Eastern Time Eli celebrates his son David's birthday at an outdoor party. Vice President Raymond "Ray" Jarvis discreetly interrupts, pulling Eli into a conference room. Ray, along with Blake and Whitman try to convince Eli to call off the press conference to close Inostranka. They remind Eli to "sacrifice the rights of the few for the safety of the many." Eli disagrees, saying that they have unfairly treated the detainees, and it is time to set them free. The press conference will go on, and cannot be delayed because a reporter already has the exclusive. Seeing that Eli is set on holding the press conference, Blake backs down but urges Eli to keep the detainees in the facility. Miami International Airport ~1:08 P.M., Eastern Time Michael walks onto Avias Airways Flight 514 in a pilot's uniform. He has a look of eerie determination as he enters the cockpit, telling the co-pilot Jerry Boersma he will be substituting for the original pilot. Miami, Florida Simon speeds in a black SUV towards Miami International and calls the Control Tower. Simon urges Fred Decosta to stop Flight 514, claiming that there is a terrorist with a bomb onboard. Miami International Airport 1:37 P.M., Eastern Time Flight 514, bound for São Paulo, Brazil, readies for takeoff. James, a steward, asks a sweaty, anxious-looking Sean to exit the bathroom and take his seat. A discarded maintenance uniform peeks out of the trash. Sean nervously makes his way to a random seat, and sees shadowy men rushing through the airport, intent on finding him. When the plane's air controller radios the cockpit, there is no response. Suddenly, the tower's entire system crashes. As the plane picks up speed, Simon races alongside it, just off to the side of the runway. Sean regards it with caution, and then peers around the cabin in a paranoid fashion. The plane takes off with no interference from Simon. Simon then hears Thomas' voice over a phone asking if he stopped it. With the plane safely in flight, Sean approaches the cockpit door. When Maureen Donovan, a stewardess, asks him to take a seat, Sean swiftly turns around and pulls out a gun. He then knocks on the cockpit door, screaming to Michael, "You don't have to do this! Let me in! It's not too late, but we have to act now!" Air Marshal Dan Taylor interrupts Sean's meltdown and forces him to disarm. Sean protests, saying it is not what it seems. While aiming at Sean, Dan tells Maureen to tell the pilot to turn the plane around. Suddenly, a loud gunshot rings out from inside the cockpit. Sean and the rest of the passengers react to the loud gunshot. Sean finally convinces Dan that they must get into the cockpit, but the door is locked and Michael is not answering Sean's pleas. Outside the plane, the passengers see an F-16 jet flying beside them. As panicked voices echo through the cabin, the plane jerks and Sean falls to the floor. Sean picks up the phone and begs Michael not to go through with his plans. Sean argues that if they work together, maybe they can still find Leila. "Whatever they promised you, you can't trust them!" Sean adds. Michael ignores Sean's desperate cries and finally notices the F-16 flying beside him. The F-16 radios the cockpit, telling Michael that this is the final warning. Presidential Retreat 2:00 P.M., Eastern Time Eli and Sophia prepare for the press conference while Ray is nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Secret Service barge in, rushing Eli and Sophia to safety. News reporter Molly Dixon declares that the press conference is being interrupted by something strange. Blurry news footage documents the chaos: people running for safety, a loud buzz filling the air, and harsh winds overturning furniture. In the sky, they see Flight 514 descending directly at them. Eli and his family crowd into a waiting SUV while Sophia ducks for cover. On a nearby freeway, Simon suggests Thomas intervene quickly. The F-16 pilot cannot act as his system crashes and he flies away. The plane is just about to crash into the retreat when suddenly the ground shakes and the plane vanishes into a brilliant, bright white light. Stunned and confused, Eli looks to Sophia, who possesses an eerie calm. "They saved us," she says. "Who saved us?" Eli asks. Sophia simply replies, "I haven't told you everything." Next *Sophia refuses to tell Eli what happened to Avias Airways Flight 514. *Eli decides to keep the detainees in Inostranka and search for other "sleepers" who may be hiding in the general population. Cast Starring Guest Stars *Julia Campbell as Valerie Buchanan *Gonzalo Menendez as Dan Taylor *Tony Todd as General Whitman *Lauren Stamile as Molly Dixon *Joseph C. Phillips as Cruise Ship Security Officer *Casey Siemaszko as Fred Decosta *Omid Abtahi as William *Angel Desai as Maureen Donovan *Wynn Everett as Rachel *Michael Cummings as Jerry Boersma *Lorena Segura York as Eva *Wes Ramsey as Greg Kervin Co-Starring *Michael Spound as Bob Kramer *Anna Clark as Samantha Buchanan *Sayeed Shahidi as David Martinez *Chris Warner as JB *Mark Weiler as Agent #1 *JP Gillain as Ship's Desk Clerk *Seth Caskey as James *Mike Madrigal as Other Air Conroller *Ellie Cornell as Marla Olsen Quotes :Simon: "He thinks he can buy his freedom back, trade it for information." :Sophia: "What kind of information?" :Simon: "He's going to tell them about The Event." ---- :Blake: "Information regarding the Mount Inostranka facility has always been on a need-to-know basis." :Martinez: "I am the President of the United States. I need to know." }} Category:Season 1 Category:Elias Category:Episode 1.01 Category:Sean Category:Leila Category:Sophia Category:Simon Category:Christina Category:David Category:Michael Category:Valerie Category:Samantha Category:Blake Category:Whitman Category:Vicky Category:Greg Category:Jarvis Category:Marla Category:JB Category:Security Officer Category:Taylor Category:Maureen Category:Episodes